


Pride

by HaveAGoodeDay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homosexuality, Parades, Pre-Relationship, Pride, Short, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAGoodeDay/pseuds/HaveAGoodeDay
Summary: Erin catches Jillian up in the early morning hours trying to sneak out without alerting anyone.Alternatively titled,The One Where Jillian Takes Her Friends To Pride





	Pride

A loud _crash_ , _boom_ , _bang_  has Erin rubbing the sleep from her eyes and squinting at the digtial clock on her nightstand, it's interface reading five in the morning.

Her bed is warm and inviting and oh so tempting to snuggle back into dreamland but there is a soft string of curse words being whispered somewhere outside her room's door.

Abby's brilliant idea that since their constantly on call, why don't we just live here?

Then her mind starts racing on what could possibly be the issue in the firehouse at this early of an hour, and the curiosity is what has the physicist up and out of bed. Her bare feet drag from tiredness on the newly redone wooden floor, arms crossed over her chest after she pushes open the door and sees what caused such a commotion.

Jillian Holtzmann is sucking on one of her fingers in a very distressed sort of way, her other hand carefully picking up shards of ceramic mug on the ground.

It isn't the first time their resident engineer has broken a bowl, mug and plate but the setting is much different then usual. It's the earliest Erin has ever seen Jillian awake, and her outfit...

Her sense of fashion has always been… _odd_. A bit weird, in a good sense. Much different then the rest of their small group. But the outfit the blonde currently sports on her person is composed of a skater skirt ( _she was sure that Jillian was allergic to that type of bottom_ ) colorfully dyed in all colors of the rainbow. Her hair, curly and pinned up and around her neck a very rainbow themed boa of feathers, matching the sneakers she has on.

"Holtz?" Erin calls out, not meaning to alert her teammate but the younger woman still jumps, her finger pulled from her mouth with an audible pop! As she notices the redhead has joined her in their shared kitchen area.

"I… uh." Jillian draws out, and Erin can now clearly see in addition to the yellow specs over her eyes, there are rainbow stripes roughly put on like warpaint over her cheeks, "Just eating breakfast."

"It's five am." Erin says, walking closer when she sees all the sharp pieces are cleaned up, "And you're dressed…"

Holtzmann wipes her hands (a nervous habit) on her skirt when she notices Erin obviously reading the words on her shirt, the curly lettering clearly displaying to the words,

**_Can't Even Think Straight._ **

"Hey, it's not like," Holtz tries, her voice cracks and she shuffles on her feet, "It's not like I'm sneaking out. I mean, I kinda am."

"Where are you going?" Erin blurts out the question and doesn't regret it, the grin that overtakes Jillian's face contagious in it's joy as she explains,

"June 25th."

Seeing the questioning look on Gilbert's features, Jillian elaborates, "It's pride... Gay pride parade day."

Erin is not blind, nor is she deaf, Jillian Holtzmann's sexuality is as plain to see as the sun in the sky. It doesn't bother her (not one bit) and both Abby and Patty openly support their friend's preferences. So she lets her face fall and feels like there is something she did wrong that,

"You didn't want us to know?"

Holtz bites her lip, her eyes shifting back and forth as she explains in a rush, "I didn't want to… I didn't want to shove it in your faces-"

"Jilly," It's an endearing nickname that seems to stop Holtz from bouncing on her knee so much, a quick realization of the situation hitting her, "Did really think we wouldn't want to come?"

"It's going to be a bunch of homos flaming it up downtown New York. Doesn't really seem like your... _Style_."

Jillian looks somewhat guilty, like a teenager caught lying, rolling back on her heels and letting forth the excuse of,

"I just assumed since none of my old college friends cared much, or my family…"

"We're your family now." Erin expresses the sentence in such a sure, no doubt way it makes the glint of excitement come back to Holtzmann's eyes behind her glasses, "And we're going with you. I'll go get the others up, ok?"

She's halfway done the hallway when Jillian shouts frenzied,

"I'll get the face paint!"


End file.
